


He's Mine Now

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Whump, Explicit Language, Forced, Fuck Or Die, Hints at Rickyl if you squint, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Negan is his own warning, No really Im kind of sorry, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats, Violence, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: Negan is confident Rick is broken, but he hasn't forgotten the punch he took to the face from Daryl.  Lucky for him, he likes them kind of feisty.





	

            Rick was bent over his son, broken and likely to stay that way for a while.  He slid his grin from Rick to his people still kneeling, pleased that none of them would meet his eyes.  Just how he liked them, submissive, scared, and ... his thoughts trailed off as they landed on the one that had hit him.

            He glanced down at Rick, and he had made his point but this was more of a personal matter.  He nodded at Simon, “What is that one’s name?”

            ‘That one’ glanced up at him, scared but not cowering.  He moved closer to him as Simon tried to come up with the name, expecting that he was going to have to break this one too, but when he got close enough to him that he was clearly heading for him, his head ducked down breaking eye contact.

            “Uh, Daryl.” 

            He glanced back at Simon, a little surprised that he had known, “You know, that actually sounds right.”  He moved closer to him and kicked at him, knocking him in the leg.  “You have something to say Daryl.”

            “No.” 

            Oh, he liked that.  The man submitted without sounding weak, and he had an idea that he was looking at Rick’s right hand man right here.  He also obeyed orders, he didn’t need to tell this one to speak when he was spoken too.  He rubbed at his cheek where Daryl had hit him.  He had been punished for it, he was sure with just what he knew of these people already that Daryl’s actions leading to one of their own dying was worse than anything he could have done to him. 

            Lesson learned but... he reached out and grabbed Daryl by the hair, fisting it hard as he headed back towards where Rick was watching them.  Daryl scrambled to keep up with him, too high to crawl, too low to stand, just like when he had dragged Rick by his coat.  He had been doing this for a while now, he knew what he was doing to get the greatest effect.

            Rick was watching them and his face had tightened, not the defiance from earlier, no, that was gone.  It was clear though that he was concerned with Negan’s hands on Daryl, and he watched Rick look Daryl up and down, trying to meet his eyes, and he realized that maybe what he was holding was more than just Rick’s right hand man.  Perfect.

            He let Daryl go, watched him settled back low on his knees, head ducked.  “You hit me.”

            Daryl looked up at him, and licked his lips, but didn’t answer with anything.  “Nothing to say to that?”

            Daryl’s eyes darted to look at Rick, maybe for some kind of direction and Negan flung out his hand without looking, catching Rick hard across the face with a backhand.  He had a sense of Rick flinching away and he pointed at Daryl.  “You answer me when I talk.  You don’t look to him, he’s nothing here.  You understand?”

            “Yes.”  Daryl shifted on his knees and dropped his hands, leaving his body open.  Submissive, compliant body language and Negan blew air through his teeth, oh, he really liked this one.  He grabbed Daryl’s chin and jerked his head up, leaning down so he could meet his eyes. 

            “You hit me.”

            “Yea.”

            Well, it was an answer. Negan stood up and moved closer, forcing Daryl’s head back further to keep the eye contact.  “You probably want to apologize for that, don’t you?”

            “No.”

            He couldn’t help the chuckle as squeezed around his jaw enough that it was hard for Daryl to keep his mouth shut.  “Apologize.”

            “Sorry.” 

            It was fun playing with the other man but the entire purpose of this whole meeting was to grind any rebellion into the ground, and while Daryl wasn’t exactly opposing him, was technically doing just as he asked, there was still that little something there.  He let go of his face so he could lift the bat and put it right in Daryl’s face.  “You know what happens when you piss me off, so maybe try to be a little more sincere in your apology.”

            Daryl’s eyes tracked the bat and from how close he was Negan could see him nervously swallow and he looked back up, “I’m sorry I hit you, please.”  The snide tone was gone, all fearful and begging and when Daryl licked his lips again a different plan came to Negan.

            “I think I want to see some actions instead of words for this apology.”

            Across from him he could see Dwight angrily shift on his feet, the cross bow in his hands pointed at the ground but he could tell he was itching to point it at Daryl.  The two men had their issues, and he knew Dwight wanted him dead, but he hadn’t been joking when he told you don’t kill something that looked like this, not until you tried it.  His men could hear it in the tone of his voice, an amused murmur in the crowd, and poor Daryl had no idea what was coming.

            “I think you need to make it up to me.”  He moved forward again until he was almost touching Daryl, watching as Daryl struggled with whether to look down or up at him, but he had no doubt where Daryl was looking when he grabbed at the belts around his waist, pulling them open. 

            It was silent around them as he let his gun belt fall to the ground, and then his second holster.  He wasn’t worried about his safety, he was the king of this castle, and he was going to take what he wanted, and if he could make a point at the same time it was all for the better.

            Daryl had started to lean back so he grabbed on to his hair to hold him still.  With his other hand he reached for the button on his jeans, undoing it slowly as he met Daryl’s eyes, making sure that he understood exactly what was happening.  He saw the moment it sunk in, when his words earlier and his actions now meshed together. 

            “I’m sorry, please.”

            “I’m glad to hear it.  Now you can show me.”  His zipper was down and he was pushing his pants down.  He glanced around at Rick’s people, the shock and horror on their faces making his grin wider.  He saved looking at Rick for last, sure that it would be worth it.  Maybe there would even be that rage again, and then he’d have to kill someone else.

            It was even better.  Rick was looking at Daryl and he looked heart broken.  He had been destroyed before but, mostly by accident, Negan realized he had stumbled on exactly what else would break the man.  It made him laugh, and he looked back down to Daryl as he finished getting his pants down, using his free hand to pull out his dick.

            “Now, we don’t believe in forcing ourselves on anyone, you can ask my wives all about it someday.  But I’m sure you want to apologize all proper like, don’t you?”

            Daryl was shaking his head, trying to pull back, but it seemed a bit like he was in shock, maybe he didn’t really believe it was happening.  Or maybe it was blood loss from his injury.  He turned, not at all shy about his nudity, until he could see Simon.  “He’s not going to bleed out is he?”

            “No, he should be fine.  Doc just said to take it easy on him if you wanted him to live.”

            “Gotcha.”  Now that his cock was out, hard already at how the night had gone, he was focused.  There was nothing like forcing a group into submission like he had, and Rick... he hadn’t dealt with a leader like Rick in a while.  It had been a challenge, and it had been exciting.  “Daryl, you want to fucking apologize, right?”

            He grabbed Daryl’s hair tight with both hands and pulled him forward, and it took a few seconds but then he fought like a spitfire.  Negan let it go on for a moment, let him struggle to get away, eyes panicked as he sought escape.  It made his cock twitch and he was tired of waiting. 

            “Oh for fuckity fucks sake.”  He suddenly kneed him in the stomach, Daryl gasping out and trying to hunch forward but Negan didn’t let go of his hair.  “Hey, pay attention here.”

            While he was gasping for breath he did look up and Negan held his eyes.  “You’re going to suck my cock, and you’re going to do it oh so fucking nicely for me, and hope that I accept your apology.”

            “No-”

            He used his hold to give Daryl’s head a shake.  “You’re going to want to think of the consequences of saying no, since I already told you that shit don’t fly here.”

            “Please don’t...”

            He wasn’t sure if Daryl was begging him not to have him suck his cock, or not to kill one of them, but he liked it either way.  “So, you’re going to suck my cock, and if you say no, if I feel any teeth, we’ll bring Lucille back out, you got it?”

            “Yes.”  There was no hesitation, not after he made his threat.  They already knew he didn’t bluff.  Instead of shoving his cock into Daryl’s face though he stepped to the side, pulling Daryl by the hair until he could see Rick, until Rick would have a perfect view of it and then he yanked him forward.

            He hissed as the tip of his dick bumped against Daryl’s closed lips and he pulled back long enough to slap him in the face.  He let a warning tone slip into his voice, “Daryl.”

            His mouth opened like Negan had said the command itself and Negan thought he might keep the smaller man.  He’d decide after he saw how decent a blowjob he could give.  His hips pressed forward again and this time his cock slid in to that mouth. 

            A groan worked its way up his throat but he pushed it down, wanting to make him sweat if he was doing a good job or not.  That hot mouth though, Daryl had taken the threat to heart it seemed, tongue lapping at his cock, lips wrapped around him, and this was definitely not the first time he had done this.  “Oh fuck, someone has done this before.”

            After a few moments he gave up the small thrusts and rammed his dick down the man’s throat, making him sputter and gag.  He didn’t stop, holding him down until he struggled to breath, and only letting him up long enough to catch his breath before he did it again.  Wet sounds and gagging filled the space around them, along with a few people crying but he was too caught up in this hell of a find to pay attention to which ones.

            Over and over he slammed his cock down his throat, and he had meant to punish the man, to break him down in one of the basest ways a man could break another man, but he hadn’t expected it to be so _good_.

            He didn’t bother to stop himself as he got closer to cumming, all it took was looking down at that face, lips wrapped wide around his cock, flushed from choking, covered in his own drool and it was enough to push him over the edge.  He held him down while he came, feeling the other’s throat work around his cock as he tried to swallow to keep from choking, and held him there until he began to struggle, unable to breath.  Only then did he pull back, his cock slipping from Daryl’s mouth, the cum still clinging to his tip rubbing off on his lips. 

            “Lick me clean.”

            Daryl nodded docilely, dazed, as he looked anywhere but at Negan before leaning forward to lick at his cock, not stopping till all the cum was gone.  Oh Yea, he liked this one.  He kept eyes on him, and knew that he was grinning, and finally grabbed his chin to tilt his head up. “Atta boy Daryl, apology accepted!  And what a fucking apology it was.”

            He turned away from him to face Rick, “We did it, all of us, together.”  He walked around Daryl to look at everyone that kneeling, watching their faces.  “I hope for all of you watching you get it now.  You understand how things work.  Things have changed, whatever you had going for you, that is over now.”

They looked like they understood, and most importantly Rick looked like he understood.  “Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits.”  He knew he sounded gleeful, he _was_ gleeful.  He finished his spiel, feeling like it had been a good day.  There was one more thing though, one more thing because he’d be damned if he was going to give up that mouth.

He turned towards the vehicles, walking carelessly past Daryl.  He hoped the other had just enough time to relax before he spoke up,  “Dwight, load him up.”  The casual motion at Daryl was enough to tell them who, like they didn’t already know. They knew their boss, they knew what he wanted, and it had to be clear as fucking day that he wanted Daryl.

He met Rick’s eyes and nodded towards the van they had dragged Daryl in to, “I like him, he’s mine now.”  Rick looked horrified and Negan nodded, turning away, “Just remember that if you want to try something Rick, not today not tomorrow.”  He mimicked Rick, mocking the words, “Not today, not tomorrow.”  He shoved his finger in Rick’s face like he was scolding a child, “You try anything and I’ll send him back to you in pieces.  Or maybe just bring him to you and have you do it yourself.”

The van they had put Daryl in wasn’t the one that he rode in usually, but he climbed into the front seat anyways, looking back at Daryl who had curled up in the back corner, looking every inch a caged animal.  He wasn’t tied up, wasn’t bound, but he didn’t need to be.  He’d do as he was told, the kind of connections these people had with each other... that would keep them in line more than any set of cuffs would.

Dwight climbed in the passenger seat and Negan reached down to turn the ignition, but glanced up to meet Daryl’s eyes in the rear view mirror, “Better settle in, Daryl, looks like we’re going to be seeing quite a bit of each other for the time being.”  The vehicle rumbled to life and Negan continued, sure that the other was carefully listening to every word, “I think you’ll like it there, I have just the place for you.”

Daryl didn’t ask him where like he had hoped he would, wouldn’t play the game, he just settled into the corner curled up protectively, staring at the ground.  That was okay though, Negan had nothing but time on his hands.  And a brand new toy to break in.


End file.
